


The Forgotten Ones

by Alphys_Is_Disappointed



Category: Forgottentale au, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Rape, F/F, F/M, Fear, M/M, More tags as I go, corrupted monsters, dootdoot, fem reader - Freeform, forgottentale au - Freeform, its midnight, mr. skeltal, skelly is spoopy, toll monster, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphys_Is_Disappointed/pseuds/Alphys_Is_Disappointed
Summary: Before you, a human had fallen. They were kind and used mercy, until the day they didn't.





	1. The Forgotten Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's shit

Long ago two races ruled the Earth. Humans and Monsters. The humans, fearful of monster magic, began a long and desolate war with many casualties on both sides. Until finally humans had won. Forced underground, the monsters held a grudge against humans for the war. 

Years later a human child, by the name of Chara, fell. They befriended King Asgore and Queen Toriel's son, Asriel Dreemurr. They grew to become as close as siblings, until the human child fell ill. Passing in the night before they left, they told Asriel they wished to see their village's flowers one last time.

Overcome with heartbreak, he absorbed their soul and took them to the surface. The humans, seeing a monster for the first time in years, attacked, believing Asriel had killed them.

Limping back to the throne room, he crumbled to dust over a patch of flowers with Chara in his arms. The King, in a fit of rage, commanded all humans be killed who fell from then on. The Queen, disgusted at her husband's declaration, fled in the night. Keeping to herself in the Ruins she warned the children who fell after of her husbands declaration. 

None listened. All died

Until one fell who was different from the others. They used mercy and spared all, until they reached the King. Instead they killed him and took all the souls collected from the past children .

Without their king and the hope the souls brought, monsters became terrifying creatures, for their bodies are extensions of their souls and form to match the emotions within. 

Years passed before.......

 

 

 

A human fell.


	2. The Forgotten Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up you meet a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um people actually like my trash au and story like wut???? why?????? Its trash like me????

Opening your eyes you hear a crunch. Looking down you realise the reason your not dead from the fall is you landed on a pile of gray, decaying flowers. The stems have rotted away but the flowers still there. Looking around all you see are pale gray walls. 'Is everything gray' you wonder in pure exasperation. Getting up you head to the only door visible. 

Walking through you see- What a non gray odject HOLY COW. Sarcasm aside it's a lone yellow buttercup in the middle of a dead patch of grass. Stepping clos- WHAT THE FUCK IT MOVED IT HAS A FACE WHY?!?

"Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

You give a short wave and look over the flower. He(?) is relatively big coming up to mid thigh on you. His petals are torn and seem to be a bit lackluster. His stem is completely burnt and pieces flake off when he moves.

Suddenly he's in your face.

"you know it's rude to stare"

Stepping back you see his face shift into a, less friendly one before shifting back. 

"Ahem. Well your new to the underground ain't cha? Golly someone has to show you how things work down here" With that he gave a wink.

You feel a tugging sensation before a little cartoon heart pops out.

"That right there is your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

He's looking at your soul hungrily. 

"Right now your so is weak to grow stronger you need to collect LV. What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!

"Down here LOVE is shared through little white friendliness pellets. You want some LOVE don't'cha?"

While he was talking white bullet looking things appeared. 

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"

In a leap if faith you know you'll regret you let a pellet touch your soul. And are rewarded with the worst pain of your life.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG ITS BEEN SINCE A NEW PIECE HAS FALLEN! THIS EILL BE SOooOoOOo MUCH FUN! BUT FIRST: DIE!"

A ring of pellets suround you giving you know hope of escape.

Until they disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see ya whenever


	3. The Forgotten Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take it away before I regret it

A ball of flame hits Flowey's already burnt stem. You would have found the face he made funny if it wasn't for the goat(?) monster in front of you. She (you assumed it was a she by the torn dress they wore) had small splintered horns and completely shredded ears. Her snow white fur had patches missing that were oozing a reddish fluid. Her paws were burnt to a crisp.  
"Are you ok-"

"What a horrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth!"

"Hi miss, um..."

"Oh please forgive me it's been so long since I've had to introduce myself! I am Toriel caretaker of these ruins."

"It is nice to meet you Toriel I'm (y/n)!"

"Please just Tori is fine. Well enough with introductions I shall take you to my home"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You're feet start to ache as you shuffle alongside Toriel. 

"Mom my feet hu-"

Suddenly you're a good three feet off the ground being held up by a burnt paw.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!? NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" 

"I'm s-sorry miss-s Toriel I'll n-never do it a-again!"

Her paws are starting to rub your throat raw.

She startles as if just realizing she was holding. She releases you with a guilty expression.

"My child I am sorry!" 

She reaches out as if to console you but you cringe away in fear. Seeing this she lets her paw drop.

"Let us continue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a half an hour later you reach a small house behind a rotting tree. It has the look of a house that was once warm and cozy, but after years of disuse and improper care, has gone to shambles.

"My child welcome to your new home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it any good??

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's just a shitty back story


End file.
